Raven's Mess
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Yang has been waking herself up with nightmares and staring out her bed room window for months. Qrow, having enough of his niece crying herself to sleep, calls in his old friend to help her get back on her feet. James talks her through her thoughts, feelings, and helps her to push through the physical restrictions of her injury. Ironqrow and implied Bumblebee.


She started screaming again. Qrow could hear her from the roof. He winced at her shrieking. He hates hearing his own flesh in blood in so much pain and misery.

"Jesus, Raven… Your daughter is in pain. Can't you swallow your pride and come to the rescue?" Qrow asked the wind. If there was ever a time for her to show up, after all the years she's been gone, it would be now. Taiyang couldn't handle this sort of thing. He never could.

Yang went quiet, Qrow assumed Tai was able to get her to calm down. Qrow normally takes care of her during the night, while Tai pretends to sleep. _No one in this family sleeps anymore._

"I'm gonna fucking do it." Qrow murmured, pulling out his scroll and dialing an old friend.

"What is it, Qrow?" Ironwood said on the other side of the call.

Qrow chuckles. "Nice to hear from you too, Jimmy."

"What do you want? Now's not a great time."

"Don't lie to me. You haven't done anything since the battle at Beacon."

Ironwood didn't say anything.

"James?"

"Just tell me what you want."

"Uh, well…" Qrow tightened his grip around his scroll. "Would you come around? Maybe every other day? Just to… talk to Yang."

"Why the hell would you want me to do that?"

Qrow hunches over, as if he's given up. "Because you're the only person who I trust who's been in this situation….. Because my niece is screaming at night and trying to reach for things with her missing limbs…."

He heard nothing but silence again.

"Because you miss Penny and this would be really good for you…. Getting out of the house… Filling the void…." Qrow bit his lip and held his breath, subconsciously rocking to the beat of his own silent pleas. _Please, please, please._

"Yeah… Uh… I think I can squeeze you in tomorrow around noon," James said. "...I just have to talk to her right?"

Qrow nearly burst when he heard James' response.

"Yeah! Yes! Just help her out with a few things. I am going to warn you, she is a bit moody as of late."

"Qrow, I teach teenagers for a _living_. I think I can handle it."

" _Okay_. Whatever you say tough guy. So... I'll see you at noon tomorrow?"

"I'll see you at noon."

Qrow closed his scroll and felt the relief wash over him. Knowing what he has to do, Qrow hopped down from the roof and made his way to Yang's room. Though, he didn't feel right calling it that. The room was normally trashed the moment Yang came home, clothes and food covering every surface. But the room was spotless. The only mess was Yang.

He peaked his head into the room. Taiyang was sitting in The Chair next to her bed, head in his hand as he dozed off. She was holding her stump and staring out the window. Her eyes were so tired. The purple _under_ her eyes was darker than the purple _of_ her eyes.

"Hey, Firecracker, how ya doin'?" Qrow asked, creeping inside.

Yang turned her head slowly, as if it were a struggle. "Jumping for joy, isn't it obvious?"

Qrow snickered. "I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humor." He hopped onto the bed at her feet.

"Humor? Shit, I was trying to insult you." She cracked a smile. Qrow couldn't remember the last time he saw her smile.

He pat her leg. "Kid, I got something to tell you."

Her eyes lit up. "You know where Blake is?! Or Ruby?! Did Weiss write?! Are they okay?!"

Qrow winced. _I got her hopes up for nothing._ "No, uh, it's nothing like that…."

"What is it?"

"I... Uh… Got someone to come and talk to you about…" he waved his hand over her. "This… I think-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She screamed, causing both Qrow and Taiyang to jump.

"Listen, Sparky, I just wanted you to _talk_ to someone about this! You can't just stay in your room for the rest of your life!"

"I'M _FINE_! I'M JUST _HEALING_! I'M _FINE._ I'M _HEALING._ " She shrieked, She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself of what she was saying. Her fists clenched and red started to seep into her purple eyes.

"Healing?! Are you kidding me?!" Qrow reached over to her right arm and tore the bandages off. Tai and Yang both gasped. Yang refused to look at it, her head down and to the side, her eyes sealed shut. Taiyang couldn't take his eyes off it. The scar was all pink at the base, spots of pink, a trace of her semblance, dotted the skin to her shoulder. "It's scarred already, Yang. And now it's going to hurt twice as much when you get a prosthetic-"

"Oh so now you're telling me I'm getting a prosthetic?! Isn't that my choice?! Or is Good old Uncle Qrow going to take over my life now?!"

"Yang I just think it would be best-"

"Who the hell _cares_ what you think is best?" Her voice broke. "Who are you to tell me what to do with my life? Do you know how many times I've actually seen you in my life?! I've seen you six times in seventeen _years_! What right do you have?! I'm not even your goddamn favorite! Ruby isn't even related to you and you love her more! You're _almost_ as bad as my fucking _mother_!"

The words rang in the stripped air. Yang was heaving, her throat raw. With every strangled, whimpering cry she let out, they could hear the strain in her throat. Taiyang and Qrow felt a similar guilt settle in their stomachs. Qrow always felt responsible for his sister's disappearance and riddled with guilt based on his favoritism. Taiyang always tried to do right by his eldest daughter, but never seemed like he could. Her mother left, her second mother died, her uncle had favorites, and she couldn't even have her own experiences away from home.

"Get out…" She murmured.

Qrow sighed. "Firecracker-"

"No!" She shouted. "Get. Out. Both of you!"

Taiyang leaned forward. "Yang, sweetheart."

"I SAID OUT!" There was a flash, Yang's hair turned into flames. Nothing caught fire, but Qrow and Tai caught the message. They rushed out of the room and closed the door.

Taiyang placed a hand on Qrow's shoulder. "Thank you, I appreciate it… but-"

"He's still coming, Tai," Qrow said. "It'll be good for her." He looked back at the door. He didn't hear her heaving. "I think this was good for her…. It made her feel something again. And sometimes that's exactly what you need."

"No! No, no, no, no, no. Why did you get _him_?!"

James winced. "Ms. Long, I-"

"Ms. Long? Really? I'm sitting here in just a tank top and underwear, I think we're way past Ms. Long."

James groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yang, at least try to be pleasant for once." Qrow said.

She shot him a look that could kill. "I don't have to do shit for you."

Qrow threw his hands up. "Fine. I'm out. I'll leave you two." Qrow pat James on the shoulder. "Good luck, buddy." He exited the room with a slam of the door.

James stood there at attention, back straight, arms folded behind his back, and feet together. He was stiff and just as uncomfortable as Yang. She looked him up and down. _Why is he in his uniform? Does he think he's going to have to run into battle? It's Patch. Nothing happens in Patch._

"So… Yang? Uh… How have you been?"

Yang rolled her eyes and tried to fold her arms. James watched her awkwardly try to rest her arm on her chest until she just gave up and put her arm to the side again. "Can't you just, play on your scroll for a bit then leave? I'll tell my uncle you helped me change my outlook. It'll get us out of this situation quicker."

James sighed and sat down in The Chair. He laced his fingers together, crossed his legs and placed his hands neatly on his knee. "No, Yang. I'm here to help you. And I'm not leaving until you at least talk to me."

Yang raised her eyebrows. "Talk to _you_? About what?"

"Maybe why you're still wrapping your arm?" James questioned. She huffed and cupped her stump. "Or… Maybe how much it hurts when you try to use your right hand?"

Yang curled herself away, trying to block him out as much as possible.

James wanted to connect to her, but wasn't sure how. _Just talk, even if you don't have anything to say. It works for Qrow._

"When I was attending Atlas as a student…. My partner went missing…" James said. Yang looked back at him.

"What?"

"My partner went missing when I was a student," James repeated. It took everything in his power to retain eye contact with her. "She went missing after a fight we had… It wasn't about anything really, but I ignored her feelings about other things for way too long and I think the fight was the breaking point…"

Yang watched his face fall, she didn't look away even when he broke her gaze. She recognized that look.

"Do you blame yourself?"

"Everyday."

"But it wasn't your fault."

"But I was her partner. I should have taken care of her."

Her face hardened. _The walls are back up._

"I know that's how you feel, Yang. I know you blame yourself for Blake… And, if i'm being honest, I would too."

Yang looked at James, confused. This is not how people normally talk to her about the subject.

James twiddles his fingers. "Guilt is not something you can control. Guilt, anxiety, depression…. PTSD, you can't control them. You can't switch them off when you want." He hung his head. "I blame myself for everything I could have possibly prevented."

She studied him. She had never seen someone so composed crumble before her.

"Do you blame yourself for Penny?"

James lifted his head, his eyes red and puffy. "She's the biggest burden I bear, Yang."

Yang twisted her bedding between her fingers. His pathetic looks made her stomach lurch. "Is that healthy? To hold onto these things?"

"Most would say no… but my guilt and the responsibility I feel for my choices and how those choices affect those around me have shaped me as a person," He took out his handkerchief and wiped away the tears that had fallen down his face. "I don't let it consume me. I never have."

She was still staring at her bedding, trying to think of something other than her partner.

"Yang," Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. He locked eyes with her again. "Do _not_ let this consume you. I've seen you fight. I've seen you at you best and _this_ ," He looked her up and down. "Is not you. You are one of the most promising huntresses I've seen in a long time. Take what's happening and build on it. Build a better, stronger, you."

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Mr. Ironwood, sir, I appreciate all this, I really do but-"

"I believe in you, Yang. I believe you're going to recover. And I believe that you're going to find Ms. Belladonna. You just need to pull yourself up. I know it's hard. It's the hardest thing. But it'll set everything in motion."

"And what if I get up one day and just fall back into bed the next?" Yang asked, her voice raising.

"Then there's always the day after that. Recovery isn't always linear."

They shared a moment of silence, lighter than the ones before it, but still stale.

"Tell me a story about your partner."

James was surprised she wanted to know more. But he liked talking about her. She felt real when he talked about her. He felt he was keeping her alive.

"Well, her name was Dorothy… She was the nicest person you could ever hope to know…"

Qrow woke up to the refrigerator snapping closed. He had fallen asleep on the couch, in protest of Yang's attitude. But he didn't hear her at all during the night. He jumps, sitting up straight.

Yang was at the fridge, pouring orange juice into a glass. She struggled to twist the cap but ultimately managed to get it open.

"Well isn't it a cold day in hell." Qrow said. Yang barely acknowledged his comment, looking over her shoulder for only a second, then continuing what she was doing. "Look who's out of bed!"

"Yeah, people get out of bed everyday. I don't need a cheerleader." She opened the fridge then put the orange juice away.

Qrow rolled his eyes. "I take it Jimmy gave you one of his famous pep talks?"

"Nope, yesterday was less cliche than you probably think."

"So whatcha talk about."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Like hell i'm gonna tell you."

"What?! Why?!"

She snorts. "Because it's none of your business."

"That's a little rude, don't you think?"

"I don't think I care. "

"Snappy today, aren't we?"

"First day out of bed. I'm cranky."

"Were you at least nice to the general? He's really is sensitive once you crack that hard exterior."

"Yeah, James is coming over again tomorrow."

"James? That's a little friendly, don't you think?"

Yang shrugs. "When you talk about personal shit with someone nonstop, formalities die."

Qrow sighed deeply, resolved. "Well, firecracker, I'm just happy to see you out and about."

Yang rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. She had nothing to say to her uncle. Yang decided it wasn't worth standing around. She turned her back to him and strolled back towards her room. But Qrow watched her, she did not turn back into her room.

"Tell me again why you feel responsible for her disappearance," James said. They were sitting on the couch this time; Yang didn't want to go back in her room. She slept in Ruby's room the night before. "You said she ran. You couldn't stop her from running."

Yang let out a deep breath and gripped a chunk of her thick yellow hair. "Because if I was able to beat that bastard's ass, she wouldn't have had to run," Yang squeezed her eyes shut. "She was running from him. I know she was." Tears burned her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Now this Adam Taurus…. He's the White Fang leader right?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure she was running from him? There was a lot to run from that night."

"She told me about him, James. He's bad news besides his politics…" When she opened her eyes, the tears dripped onto her cheeks. "And she still loves him… She's stronger than the little girl that fell for him but nothing can compete with first love."

James watched Yang sob as silently as possible. He knew she was trying her hardest to stop, so he didn't say anything. As they opened up to each other, he found they had more in common than he'd thought. His first love came later in life, but the flame had yet to fade. Work tore them apart. James regrets not salvaging the relationship and their feelings.

She tried to wipe her eyes with both hands, her stump twitched.

"How is your limb feeling?"

"It's just fucking peachy."

James raised an eyebrow. He refused to play along with her sarcasm. He was not here to banter with her.

She pouted. "It hurts, okay? Half the time I forget that I can't grab shit with this hand. Sometimes there's a burning pain in my fingertips that aren't there. They burn for _hours_! And I can't get it to stop- _Damnit_! You fucking jinxed me!" Her eyes squeezed shut. She imagined she was slamming her hand down, but that only made it worse. Her fingers felt as if lava was being poured onto them. Her non-existent elbow felt stiff and locked.

James shot up and took her by the shoulders, picking her up and pushing her towards the bathroom. He positioned her in front of the huge wall mirror.

"Open your eyes."

"No! I'm trying to make it go away!"

"Yang. Open your eyes."

Reluctantly her eyes cracked.

"Look at yourself."

She did.

"Try to punch with that arm."

"What?"

"Just try and move it."

She stared at it and tried. Nothing happened, but the pain went away almost instantly.

"W-What? How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything. It was all you."

"But why did that work?"

"It's an old remedy, to help your brain realize that nothing is there. It's not a permanent solution but it will certainly help make the pain subside faster."

Yang smiled into the mirror. "Thanks, James."

James smiled back. "You're welcome, Yang."

James couldn't remember the last time he sat and watched a movie. It was Yang's idea of course, but she had fallen asleep halfway through, leaving James to watch the rest of it. He tried to pay close attention to the plot. It was about a dying huntress who recounted all of her greatest missions. It was bright and colorful, with a grim undertone.

"What part are you on?" Qrow asked, peeking around the screen. "Oh! You haven't gotten to the swamp grimm yet!" He hurried over and sat by James' feet.

"Swamp grimm? Couldn't you have warned me before spoiling it?"

Qrow grinned and nudged his shoulder against James' knee. James nudged back.

"This is her favorite movie," Qrow said, his smile faded as he spoke. He looked at his niece for a moment then looked forward again. The glow of the screen illuminated his eyes, but he wasn't watching it. "She used to fall asleep to it all the time... She said the huntress was her mother… God… It lets me know she's never seen her mother."

Qrow didn't over react, the huntress in the movie had red hair and green eyes. Raven had much darker eyes and hair. James had actually been imagining the huntress was Penny after a long life.

"Raven must have seen her at some point in her life."

"James, my sister barely sees me, let alone the daughter she abandoned six months after her birth."

James bit his lip. Raven Branwen was a freelance huntress who had _always_ been on the run. He knew she would never be tied down. He looked at Yang. _Not even her own daughter could soften her heart._

"Do you remember that time, after a mission, we went to that dive bar and the huntress that owned it kept giving you free drinks until you couldn't keep your eyes open?" James chucked at the memory, Qrow allowed a small smile.

"Yeah, well, you got your share of the drinks too." He responded.

"I wonder if she ever realized…"

"She _did_ realize and wanted a threesome."

James' cheeks burned.

"I wasn't interested."

"I knew you weren't, that's why I didn't bring it up."

Qrow shifted around, scooting closer to James' leg. "What ever happened, Jimmy?"

"Ozpin had you out running amuck. I had a school to run…."

"I'm a teacher too, you know."

"I'm aware. But you taught at Signal, not Atlas. I'm not sure I would let you teach at Atlas."

Qrow snorted. "Your kids would love me. Advanced Weapon Building 101 with the greatest hunter in all the Kingdoms!"

"Do you think I would let you anywhere near power tools when you come in smelling of whiskey half the time?"

"Tai does."

"I'm not Tai."

"No, you certainly are not. You didn't impregnate half your team."

"Many people meet their spouses when training at Academy."

"Not a lot of them are O for two, though."

"Next he'll be trying to court you."

"Pfffft please, Tai is the straightest person I know."

"That isn't say much, Qrow."

Qrow chuckled and didn't respond. He wished he could. He wished he could say everything on his mind. But they were not alone, and he had no idea what to say.

"James-" He started, looking up at him. But James was asleep, head in his hand, propped up on the arm of the sofa.

He smiled, despite his disappointment. He stood and pulled the blanket that covered yang onto james' lap. Summer had made the blanket large enough for the girls to share, it was certainly large enough for James. Qrow kisses Yang on the forehead before leaving the room.

The movie still played. " _Regret will kill me before the old age will, my dear."_ The huntress said.

"Come on, Yang _kick_ me! Use your legs more!" James barked, they were in the back yard, sparing, as they had been for three months. Yang wanted to be in top physical shape again and James wanted to help her.

Yang kicked at him twice, he dodged both.

"Come on! Mercury _punched_ with his legs! And you have to use every part of yourself!" She punched at his face, clipping his cheek. James grinned through the pain. "Thatta girl! Punch with your left, kick with your right, double team, now!"

She kicked his knee in first then punched his jaw as he buckled down. With her left leg, she tripped him, so he fell to the ground. His face collided with the mats under him. James took a moment to gather himself. When he looked up, Yang was already smiling.

"That was good. All you have to do now it vary those moves in a million different ways."

Yang rolled her eyes and relaxed from her fighting stance. She offered a hand to James, and he took it. "I don't have to be a master to walk around in the world." She said as she pulled him up.

"You might as well have to be these days. It's dangerous out there." he looked at her missing her arm and frowned. "Are you sure you don't want a prosthetic?" He flexed his own and pat it. "They come in handy."

Yang smiled a thin smile, knocking on his metal chest. "You would have died without yours." She looked at her right arm. "I'll live. I'll adapt. I'm just as capable as I was."

"You're right," He shrugged and wrapped an arm around Yang. "We'll just have to get you a gun for that foot of yours."

She laughed "Now I'm really turning into Mercury!" She pushed his arm away. "Get off of me! You smell like sweat and motor oil!"

James pulled his arm away and smelled his under arm. "I don't smell that bad!"

Yang rolled her eyes, looking down at the ground. She was shaking slightly and her heart still hadn't calmed down from the work out. "James… Thank you for this… I just…. Thank you so much for helping me…" Her voice broke, suddenly emotional. "Fuck, I didn't want to cry."

"Hey," James cooed, placing his hands on her arms, rubbing her shoulder with his thumbs. "What's this about?"

With watery eyes, she looked at him. "I have something to tell you."

Qrow wandered into Ruby's room, where Yang had been sleeping. She wasn't awake yet, and Qrow had made breakfast.

"Oh, no," Qrow ran to the bed where the note was left. "Shit." He picked it up.

 _Dad,_

 _I can't stay in the house any longer. I can't stay home while my sister and my team are missing. I'm going to search for Blake, then, hopefully, catch up with Ruby. I'll call when I make to Vale. Blake was spotted around Beacon._

 _And Uncle Qrow, thanks._

 _Yang_

" _Shit_." Qrow waltzed into his brother-in-law's room and kicked his bed frame, causing Tai to jump up, his eyes forcing themselves open. "She's gone."

"What?!" He squawked, tearing the note out of his hand. "What the hell does she mean by thanks?! What did you do?!"

Qrow held up his hands in defense. "Hey, don't blame me for your reckless daughters."

Tai growled and crumpled the paper. "Why can't they just stay here where I can keep an eye on them! Why can't they just _stop_?!"

"Because they're their mothers' daughters, Tai. I'm surprised she even stayed this long."

Taiyang turned his head away. Qrow sighed and pat his back. "They're strong girls they're going to be fine."

"If you say so." Tai muttered.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that. You just….wait here." Qrow made his way to the door, leaving Tai sitting and staring.

"Oh…. it's you," Qrow looked James up and down. He had gotten so casual coming to his doorstep. He never thought he'd see James in jeans.

"Not happy to see me?" He asked.

"I never said that."

"Alright then."

They stared at each other awkwardly, refusing the other's eye.

"Yang's gone. You don't have to come around anymore." Qrow stated.

James sighed. "I know she's gone. She told me yesterday…."

"I knew she'd tell you." Qrow bit out. "So what are you here for then?"

"She…. Uh…. Told me to give you something…"

"And what's that?"

James stepped up to face him. He always forgets how short Qrow is. James wraps his arms around Qrow, giving him a tight squeeze. He quickly hugs back, latching onto James.

"She says thank you for caring…" James whispered.

Qrow broke the hug and pulled James down by his collar into a kiss. His boldness surprised the both of them. All the frustration they had, all the regret they felt melted away in that moment.

"I've missed you, Qrow." James said when he pulled away.

"I've missed you too, Jimmy." He gave him a quick peck. "And thank you so much… I think you've saved my niece's life."

"Well… I think she saved mine too."

Alright so that's that. I hope you liked it. I have 2 other RWBY fics, some Miraculous, some Kingsmen, some gravity falls, and too many Hetalia fics. I hope you check them out!


End file.
